In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light-emitting devices using organic EL. Such light-emitting devices are used as illumination devices or display devices and configured of an organic layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. Generally, a transparent material is used for the first electrode, and a metal material is used for the second electrode.
There is a case where transmittance of light from the outside (optical transparency) is required in the light-emitting device using the organic EL. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses making the second electrode linear in order to provide a display device using an organic EL with optical transparency. In this way, a portion where the second electrode is provided emits light, and a portion where the second electrode is not provided transmits light from the outside.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses providing a region transmitting light from the outside next to a pixel in the display device using the organic EL. In more detail, plural pixels are aligned in a first direction. In addition, the region which transmits light from the outside is provided next to each of the plural pixels.